


But We're The Gladiators (But Secretly They're Saviors)

by whenwarwins



Category: The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Porn What Plot, crackships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenwarwins/pseuds/whenwarwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of smut and fluff chapters based on my crackships that have slowly become OTP's. Other ships will be added as time goes on. Unless stated otherwise, all chapters take place in the same universe, just at different times.</p><p>Chapter One: Beklena<br/>Chapter Two: Keredith</p>
            </blockquote>





	But We're The Gladiators (But Secretly They're Saviors)

I track the tag **gladiator saviours**  on Tumblr.

 

> before reading.

  * this is an au fan fiction.
  * there will be a lot of explicit sexual content.



 

> warnings.

  * make sure you read the tags - they are added as the story calls for.
  * if something is tagged incorrectly, please let me know and I will tag it.



 

> hate.

  * hate is absolutely not tolerated. I don't care who sent it, or who it is to, or why.
  * any and all will be deleted and action will be taken after the second time I catch you doing it.
  * if you do receive hate because of this story, I am so sorry.



 

> edits.

  * if you want to make an edit for the story, please do so, but only with my permission.
  * you must give credit.
  * there is no tracked tag for edits, so please send me a link to your work.



 

> will not write

  * incest of any nature.



 

Inspired by [this post](http://mysticgiffing.tumblr.com/post/17767380765) and my own internal musings.


End file.
